


Imagine Loki accidentally hurting you

by jordimeryle



Category: Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Loki and Thor are loving brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordimeryle/pseuds/jordimeryle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was my first writing to my tumblr and although there a a few mistakes in it still, I love it so much.<br/>It was my first work and my first praise for my writing.<br/>It's made me feel really special and I never want to stop writing. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Imagine Loki accidentally hurting you

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first writing to my tumblr and although there a a few mistakes in it still, I love it so much.  
> It was my first work and my first praise for my writing.  
> It's made me feel really special and I never want to stop writing. :)

I got in the way. I wasn’t where he left me and I got in his way. I didn’t mean to, I hope he knows that. Oh god. He kneels before me, a gasping mess in the white snow. His eyes are wide with fear and his hands tremble and hover over the blossoming red that covers my breast. He opens his mouth to say something, but no words come out, just a low moan. I’m looking at him and trying to be brave, but I know what’s going on. I know how foolish I was to think that I could help.

The crunch of boots comes up behind me and I turn to see Thor, his face scrunched in some emotion I can’t fully register.  
“By the Norns, Loki,” He says, kneeling on the other side of me. “What did you do?”  
The pain is intense, but I try not to show it. I’m trying. I look to Loki who still has a shocked and saddened expression on his face.  
“I’m fine.” I say, my voice coming out in a whisper as I try to sit up.  
“I didn’t see-” Loki says. “She was jus-”

His long fingers tremble as he touches the gash that spills red on the fallen snow.I try not to flinch at his touch, but he notices. He looks up at Thor.  
“She needs Eir.” He says and Thor rises from his kneeling and sprints.

Loki’s arms slide under my back and he lifts me to his chest, my head resting just under his chin and his armour cold to my skin.  
“I’m so sorry.” He says over and over again. “I’m so sorry.”

I say nothing because I just want him to hold me. I know Eir won’t be able to help me, to save me. I’m dying and I’m scared. I know I don’t have much time left and I wrap my arms around his neck and pull myself up to look at him. His face is streaked with tears and I try to smile, try to show him that I’m okay even though my chest feels like it’s on fire and the rest of me is chilled to the bone.

Thor comes bounding back with Eir who takes one look at me and motions for the three of us to follow her. Immediately, Loki’s on his feet with me in his arms. He runs alongside Eir, trying to explain what happened. Thor is behind us, but turns back when he hears Sif call for help. He looks back to me and smiles, then runs back into the snowy mess.

“I-I left her in my chambers. She was safe.” Loki tells Eir as he lays me down on the table. Eir looks me over as Loki continues talking. I can hear him, but nothing he says makes sense and the pain was unbearable. I close my eyes for a moment and the room grows quiet.

“Love?” I hear Loki’s voice break and I open my eyes to see his full of concern. “Please stay with me.”  
“I’m fine.” I tell him, although the pain was back. It burns me. The white heat is like nothing I have ever felt. I take his hand from where it rests by my head and give it a small kiss.  
“I’m fine.” I repeat.

I can hear Eir swirling around the room, jars and the like clanking as she sits them by my stomach. Eir began working quietly on my wound as I hold Loki’s cool hand. It is nice to hold such a chilly hand. It’s a comfortable contrast to how my body feels, too hot and too heavy. He watches my expression change and I put on a strong face for him. I know he’s concerned for me. I know that if I die, he’ll blame himself. I don’t want that. It’s my fault. I should have stayed where he put me. He had told me to stay there and I didn’t listen.

Thor’s booming voice comes from the doorway as he wipes blood from his face. “How is she?” He asks. “Will sh-”  
“She’s lost a lot of blood. I’m not sure if I can stop the inevitable.” Eir cuts him off as she presses on my wound, causing me to cry out in pain. I hurt. I don’t look at Loki. I know he hurts too. He’s always been so careful with me, treating me as if I’m a fragile doll. It must kill him to see me this way. I know it kills me to see him so scared.

Eir takes the two princes aside and I can barely hear what they’re saying. I watch them as they speak, the way Thor’s hand twitches around his hammer, the way Loki crosses his arms across his chest and lowers his head slightly. Eir looks back at me and then back to Loki. I can hear him talking quickly to her, but his words don’t reach me fully. Thor looks back to me and his eyes take me in and I can see the growing sadness in his eyes. He know. And he knows that I know. There isn’t anything more Eir can do. It’s just time. That’s all I have left. Just a bit of time.

Loki looks at Thor and then his eyes fall on me as well. Loki steps closer and puts a hand on mine.

“Love,” he says. “I’m so sorry. I’ll make this right. I’ll take the pain away.” He smiles at me and I try to smile back, but I’m still trying to comprehend that my end is near. What lies beyond this life is a mystery to me and I’m scared. I admit that now. And he hears me. He hears the words tumble from my lips.

“I’m scared.” I hear myself say, looking at him. Looking at Thor. “I’m scared.” 

Loki looks to Thor as I close my eyes and a tear escapes. My emotions take hold of me and I can’t control them anymore. I cry. Openly. I hurt and I’m scared and I’m done trying to hide it. What have I left? Soon I’ll be just a memory. And that, too, will fade. Then I’ll be nothing.

Suddenly, a frozen palm is pressed to my still bleeding wound. I open my eyes and see Loki over me in his full Jotun form. Thor looks confused, but says nothing. Loki give him instructions that are too low for my ears to hear and Thor responds. Eir watches the two boys as they try to stop my bleeding, but her sadness says it all. Nothing’s going to help. Their efforts will be wasted. There is no going back. I watch Eir leave as the boys fuss over me.

I can feel the coldness spreading through my chest and my body has completely given in the the constant shivering. Loki says something to Thor as he hands him more bandages. Then the bandages are removed, making way for a needle that pierces my skin, but honestly, I barely feel it. My body feels as if it is made of steel and my eyes dare to shut. I can hear them over me for a short while and then I hear nothing at all. There is only darkness and a numb sort of ache from my chest.

I wake with a start and drag in a deep breath that hurts my lungs so much I nearly cry out. Two strong arms keep me from thrashing as I’m brought back from whatever darkness I’d slipped into. These arms belong to Thor. He holds me in his warm embrace and shifts the blanket that’s wrapped around me so it covers more the the bandage on my chest. I can feel it, the wound. It’s hot and it pulses with my rapid heartbeat. I struggle, still, for breath and Thor tries to calm me. He rubs small circles into my back with his palm and calls for Loki who shows up from somewhere unknown.

“Thank the Norn,” He says and smiles brightly.

“We thought we nearly lost you, sister, dear.” Thor says.

Loki kneels by me and looks me straight in the eyes. “I am so sorry that I’ve put you in so much danger. It won’t happen again.”

I shake my head and try to speak, but it comes out in a strange strangled noise. He give me a sympathetic smile and looks up at Thor. 

“I’ll fetch mother. She’ll want to know that she’s recovered.” He uses Thor’s knee as a brace and gets up, turning to leave.

I’m alive. I’m breathing. I’m in the arms of my older brother and, although I hurt, I am alive and I sigh and lay my head on Thor’s shoulder, closing my eyes. He rests his lips upon my forehead and I can feel him speak.

“Welcome back, princess.”


End file.
